


Another Office Sex Fic

by sonnycarisi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Office Sex, Spanking, Sub Chilton, another catching chilton getting off fic i guess idk, at least afab reader, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnycarisi/pseuds/sonnycarisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've worked as Dr. Frederick Chilton's assistant for about 2 months and after becoming his friend you find yourself very interested in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Office Sex Fic

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction in like 3 years so i hope it's ok!! i wrote this because all the chilton/reader fics ive been finding had dom chilton and i wanted a sub chilton one  
> there are probably a lot of fics similar to this but ???  
> if anyone wants me to write more/request anything let me know!

You took a job at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane as Dr. Frederick Chilton’s assistant about 2 months ago. It was just a job to make a bit money while you’re still in college. Chilton seemed nice enough, he was polite to you and pretty quiet. After a few days you noticed how much the other staff disliked him, a lot of them complained about how rude and arrogant he is and plenty made fun of him.  
You don’t like to assume anyone is as bad as everyone says, so you tried talking to Chilton a bit more to see if he was actually a complete dick. You made a bit of small talk with him a few times when you were alone together. He acted kind of awkward at first, in a way where he seemed confused that someone was trying to talk to him in a friendly way.  
After about 3 weeks you considered him a friend. You didn’t totally understand why all the other staff disliked him so much. Frederick was a bit arrogant and acted full of himself, but he was actually really nice and fun to talk to. He was kind of a dick but in a way that made you laugh.  
Chilton didn’t really have any other friends and never seemed to get along with others. He was similar to you that way. You ended up hanging out together outside of work once and had a really good time. He also happened to be incredibly attractive. He is slightly short, has thick dark brown hair that looks very soft, and lovely green eyes. He was always impressively dressed in nice suits that you often complimented him on.  
You noticed right away that he was pretty good looking, but your attraction increased as you got to know him. You have a thing for people who act like you do. He acts very self-absorbed and indifferent, but he’s a very lonely person and cared more about what people though than he liked to let on.  
Chilton told you about one of his patients that attacked him after escaping the hospital and stories about other patients he also had problems with. You talked to him about your school and past jobs and the enemies you both seem to make at work. As you became closer, you just kept becoming more attracted to him. You really wanted to ask him on a date and it seemed pretty obvious to you that he wasn’t seeing anyone. You figured asking him out wouldn’t be that hard, as he was pretty desperate for any attention he can get, but you were still a bit too nervous to say anything.  
Today you showed up a bit late for work and you hurried up the stairs to Chilton’s office. You walk right in, you had gotten into the habit of doing that, and heard a squeak and saw Chilton fall out of his chair from an awkward sitting position.  
“Frederick, are you okay?” you ask, trying not to laugh at him. When he fell off his chair one other time you cracked up and felt a bit bad after. You walk over to him to help him get up and you notice what’s on his computer screen. It was a picture of you, from Facebook or another account you had online. You see that Chilton’s sleeves are rolled up and he’s holding his jacket over his lap while on the floor. “What were you even doing? Where did you get that picture from?” you ask, still wanting to laugh a little at him.  
“Nothing! I was just online, I, uh, came across the picture and you startled me when you walked in that’s all! Cou-could you go and get me some water? Thanks.” he said as he attempted and failed to stand up without help.  
You grab his hand and help pull him up. He’s still holding his jacket over himself and there’s a bit of sweat dripping down the side of his face. He looks very disheveled and embarrassed. You raise an eyebrow at him. “Okay, please be honest, were you just jerking off over that picture of me? Because that’s exactly what this looks like.” you say with a half-smile.  
He blushed. “I-I’m really really sorry, this wasn’t meant to happen and I probably just made you extremely uncomfortable. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me, I’m a total creep for this.” Chilton replied. He looks incredibly anxious and upset.  
You smile at him. “Well no, doing this in your office wasn’t a good idea considering how the door was unlocked.” you say. He blushed a shade darker. “Seriously though, Frederick, I’m not mad at you.” He stares at you questioningly.  
“Really?” he asks skeptically. “Why aren’t you? You should be, I deserve it.”  
“Under most circumstances I’d be pretty creeped out, but I like you and I can’t say I haven’t done the same over you.” you paused. “And this makes me a lot less nervous about asking you on a date.” you added.  
His eyes open wide. “What, seriously?”  
“Yeah,” you take the hand that isn’t holding his jacket. “I mean we’re pretty good friends now, I like you a lot, and I’ve always thought you were attractive, asking people out just makes me nervous.”  
“It was hard enough for me to convince myself you were actually my friend, I never even considered that you were interested or found me attractive.” Frederick replied. He can be kind of an asshole sometimes but you can’t tell why he doesn’t think better of himself.  
You stroke the side of his face with the hand that wasn’t holding his. You lean in and kiss him softly. “You are much better than you think, Frederick.” He smiles at you. You lean over and kiss him again, harder this time. You lick his bottom lip and he opens his mouth. He moans quietly into your mouth as you kiss him and your hand tangles in his soft hair. You slide your tongue over his and bite his lip.  
He whimpers as you pull away, his face still pink. “You need to actually lock this door this time.” you say with a grin as you go to lock it yourself. “So, tell me, what were you thinking about while touching yourself?”  
He licks his lips before admitting his fantasies. “I-I think about you tying me to my bed and using me for your own pleasure. I love thinking about you spanking me as a punishment whenever I do something wrong.” he breathes heavily while telling you everything he’s imagined. “I wanted you to fuck me hard in this office whenever you had the desire to.”  
“That’s even better than I was hoping for.” you reply. You grab Chilton by his tie and pull him towards the couch. He had dropped the jacket he was holding over himself and you see his pants are undone and that he’s wearing black lacy panties. He sees you looking at them.  
“I uh, I like wearing these, they make me feel good about myself, a lot of feminine stuff does.” he admits shyly. This just gets better and better.  
“They look amazing on you, Frederick, and I’m sure everything else you have does too.”  
He smiles as you pull him back onto you and kiss him deeply. He places a hand in your hair to pull you closer. You grab him by the waist and get him closer against you. You grind your hips against him before sliding your hand into his pants. He groans loudly as you stroke him through his lacy underwear. He puts his hands on your hips.  
“You need to learn the correct time to get yourself off over someone you work with, and let me tell you, at work is a very bad time.” you say and he grins at you.  
“Yes, I should definitely be punished for that.” Chilton says quietly as you kiss down his throat.  
You smirk and bite his neck. “You think so?” you ask. He whimpers and nods. “Okay. Then bend over the couch.” He quickly does as you told him. You pull down his pants and run your fingers down his lower back before you slap his ass hard. He gasps and backs up closer to you. You spank him until his skin turns red under the panties. He moans desperately and loudly after every slap. Frederick is very noisy and you greatly appreciate it. You pull him up by his hair and he hisses at the sensation.  
“Come here.” you say as you lead him to sit on the couch. You straddle his hips and kiss him again. You reach your hand into his lacy panties and pull out his cock. You stroke him and he whines desperately. Chilton reaches over and unbuttons your pants and slips his fingers inside. You moan quietly while he rubs your clit then puts a finger inside you. He slides you off of his lap and next to him on the couch.  
He gets on his knees and takes off your pants and underwear. He kisses and licks the inside of your thighs and begins to suck on your clit. You moan again as Frederick fucks you with his wonderfully long fingers. He swirls his tongue over your clit in circles and licks you up and down. You pull hard on his hair and he whines against you.  
Frederick’s fingers feel so good inside of you and he is amazing with his mouth. He looks up at you with his stunning green eyes and you bite your lip hard as he fingers you faster. He looks like he’s getting an ego boost from getting you off and that just turns you on even more. You feel yourself getting close so you pull him back. He smirks devilishly at you and you press your mouth against his roughly, making him whimper into your mouth. He sits back on the couch and you sit on his lap.  
You grind hard against him and he groans loudly. You pull your mouth away from his for a moment as you help him slide his cock inside of you. You bite your lip again as he lets out a loud moan while covering his mouth with his hand.  
You pull his hand away. “I want to hear you.” you say. Chilton looks at you with wide eyes as you ride him, then you pick up speed after a moment. His cheeks are flushed and his mouth is open as he continues to make sounds of pleasure. He bends down to kiss and suck a mark on your neck while you pull at his hair.  
You take one of his hands and begin to suck on two of his wonderful fingers. His eyelids flutter as he lets out a low groan. He moves his other hand down to rub your clit while thrusting into you which makes you moan around his fingers.  
You let his hand go and wrap one of yours around his throat, applying a bit of pressure for a second. He lets out a squeaky moan and his thrusts get messier. You ride him faster as he rubs your clit and you moan loudly. He tangles his other hand into your hair and pulls slightly and you start to feel yourself being pushed over the edge. You let out a low groan as you cum hard grinding on Chilton’s cock. He looks at you with his shocked expression and a stream of loud moans fall from his mouth as he cums and grips tighter on your hair.  
Once you both catch your breath you smile at each other. Frederick’s shirt and tie are wrinkled, his hair is a complete mess and he has bite marks on his neck. He looks incredible. You kiss him sweetly. You stand up to put the rest of your clothes back on and he does the same. You sit back down and lean against his shoulder. “So, do you want to go on that date then?” you ask.  
He laughs quietly and lays his head against yours. “I’d love to.”


End file.
